transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Velocity
Transformers:Velocity Transformers Velocity is a Transformers fan-series written by SgtNumnum. It tells the story of what happens on Velocitron following the events of Transformers: Exiles. It features mainly the Velocitronians from the novel a well as some characters from Transformers Prime. Plot After Megatron's Decepticons leave Velocitron, Ransack forms a Decepticon Empire. Override is left in command of her troops, which now call themselves Autobots due to being influenced by Optimus Prime. When one of the space bridges suddenly explodes, a small Cybertronian scout ship is pulled through and crash lands on the surface. The crew of the ship join up with Override's troops. Characters Override "Ransack will pay for what he has done" The head of Velocitron's "Autobots". She is determined to defeat Ransack but also to protect Velocitronian culture. She has a rivalry with the new arrival Hot Shot, but also secretly harbors romantic feelings for him,which everyone BUT him knows. Blurr "Everything's better with speed" Override's SIC and closest friend. He is the reigning Speedia champion, and believes he is better than everyone else. He plans on putting Hot Shot in his place (second place). When he's not racing or chatting, he works as a news reporter, which annoys Override (and everyone else) to no end. Blueshift "Let me tell you about the theory of..." A Velocitronian scientist. He is interested in preserving Velocitron's sun and keeps trying to find ways to preserve it, one attempt of which led to the creation of JaAm.He used to race, but retired after a terrifying crash (anyone remember Talladega Nights?) Backfire "Ready for action" One of Overide's troops. He is technically a demolitions expert, due to the fact that almost everything he touches explodes, much to his amusement and everyone else's dismay. Hot Shot "Well, let's go!" One of the new arrivals from Cybertron. He is obsessed with speed, and therfore is thankful he crash landed on Velocitron. He is eager for any mission, so long as Kup isn't on it too. His goal of being the fastest in the universe has earned him a rivalry with Blurr. He is very easily distracted. Kup "This reminds me of..." Hot Shot's "mentor" (babysitter). An old, cranky war bot who's been around since the thirteen primes, at least according to Hot Shot. He likes to tell old war stories. Ironfist/Fisitron "Have you checked my updates? How about now?" Another one of the new arrivals. He stowed away on board the scout ship to escape Barricade. He is Cybertron (and now Velocitron's) number one blogger, and spreads the internet wherever he goes. He is obsessed with the wreckers, and is overjoyed to be teaming up with one. Knockout "I look glamorous" A self-proclaimed neutral and body shop worker. He is obsessed with his looks, and as such appeals to both sides to be able to keep his "glamourous" paint job. He is frquently seen hanging around with the Decepticon Breakdown. Ransack "Muahahaha!" Ransack made an amazing comeback in a race. He swears he did. He is the notorious leader of the Velocitronian Decepticons. He isn't physically imposing in any way, but that's because his buddy Crumplezone does that for him. Crumplezone "Um, that's a good idea" Ransack's brainless buddy. Overweight and clumsy, he's the reason Ransack's plans usually fail. He has won almost every race in the history of forever ever (in his opinion), just don't argue with the nonsense, he'll sit on you. His only good skills are breaking stuff and complimenting Ransack. Hightail "Ransack won that race!Ooh, and that one too" One of Ransack's goons. He has every record of Velocitronian race history in his processor. He is the Velocitronian equivalent of Starscream, but without the treachery. Armco "Ooh!Pointy Killy stabby thing!" Another Decepticon. He only joined up to kill stuff, which he hasn't gotten to do much of. He will most likely kill you for just saying hi. Syncol "Hey guys!Did you hear about the Cybetronians showing up?" Armco's rarely seen pal. He's almost always on scout duty. He misses a lot of important news, so don't mention the latest Speedia to him. Breakdown Breakdown used to be a shy,quick,wimp. Now he's a giant, clumsy, wrecking ball. He should have waited. A drug addict, he got this way because of a few kilo-units of syk. Category:Fan Fiction